le livre très très secret
by lirinchan
Summary: Lorsque Danny trouve dans la boîte un gant, le journal de son partenaire, Steven McGarret, il décide de s'en servir pour en apprendre plus sur son ami au détriment du mot secret...
1. Chapter 1

Le livre très très secret...

Chapitre 1 : La découverte :

Danny avait été appelé par son chef sur le lieu où un cadavre venait sans doute d'être trouvé, ce qui avait mis par la même occasion mis un terme à son déjeuner si agréable comme il avait peu le temps d'en prendre en ce moment. De plus, il arriva rapidement pour faire un bilan avec Steven et Max, alors que les deux autres collègues interrogeait déjà les témoins : Le corps était celui d'une jeune femme, assez âgée, qui était apparemment atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Pourtant la thèse du suicide était à écartée.

Les deux agents repartirent dans la voiture de fonction et prirent tout de suite l'initiative d'informer les proches du décès. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, le brun annonça qu'il entrait seul, et sortit de la voiture. Le SEAL ne lui avait pas donné de raison, mais son coéquipier savait que c'était parce que l'autre n'ignorait pas que le lieutenant n'aimait pas cette facette de son travail. Il avait parfois droit à de petites attentions qui valait tout l'or du monde quand on savait la rigidité habituelle de McGarret.

Il attendit patiemment dans la voiture, perdu dans se pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'un éternuement le ramène à la réalité. Il n'était pas malade, mais peut être avait t'il finalement développé une allergie tant désiré contre l'île, ce qui lui permettrait de repartir avec sa fille sur le continent. Mais il ne se passa plus rien, et le blond chercha en soupirant un tissu pour se moucher.

Il ouvrit par réflexe la boîte à gant, et trouva une panoplie d'arme assez varié, ce qui le fit douter de la santé mentale de son supérieur, bien qu'il y soit maintenant habitué. Il soupira, et son regard s'attarda sur un cahier grand format qui traînait au fond de ce même tiroir. Il le saisit doucement, se demandant ce que cela pouvait être et regarda la couverture, vierge. Il hésita un petit moment avant de l'ouvrir, puis se décida. Sur la première page , on pouvait lire : Compte rendu des journée d'un ex SEAL. Il feuilleta le ledit compte rendu pour ce rendre compte qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un journal intime. A ce stade là, le plus petit était partagé entre le scepticisme et l'irrépressible envie de rire. Puis ce fut au final la curiosité qui l'emporta. Il ouvrit à la première page et lut :

_Mon père est mort il y'a quelques jours... sous la pression de mes proches, je suis allé voir quelqu'un qui m'a conseillé ce moyen pour vider mon sac, puisque je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer normalement avec des mots, et que mes relations sociale sont au plus bas. Donc voilà je tente le coup. Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon. Je pensais rester seul , mais le gouverneur me propose de former une équipe... J'ai accepté, lorsque j'ai rencontré pour la première fois le lieutenant Daniel Williams... enfin Danny, comme il préfère que l'on ne nomme. Ce flic est performant, je l'ai remarqué tout de suite, et je me suis dit qu'il me le fallait dans mon équipe... ainsi que les pleins pouvoirs. J'ai aussi fait appel à Chin et sa cousine, Kono. Mais j'avoue que mon cœur reste dans la douleur de la perte que je viens de subir..._

Danny stoppa ici la lecture. Il ne pouvait pas s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie privée de son ami. Et cependant, sur le papier, tout cela semblait plus clair. Les sentiments du navy y était livré sans fierté, sans problème sans son habituelle retenue. Il ne s'était pas douté par exemple, que la mort de son père l'avait affecté de telle sortes à ce qu'il entame ce journal intime. Normal puisque Steeve était très discret sur sa vie. Généralement c'était plutôt Danny qui se plaignait dans la voiture où qui avait des problèmes à raconter. Le brun lui ne disait jamais rien. Il enfermait ses émotions et ses états d'' âme au fond de son cœur... en fait, au fond de sa boîte à gant, dans ce cahier. Le flic sentit qu'il allait devenir accro à cette manière d'en savoir plus sur son supérieur, même si cela signifiait qu'il violait sa vie privée... Certains savoir nécessite des sacrifices songea t'il. Mais à ce moment là, il remarqua une ombre qui arrivait, Steven était de retour. Son subordonné jeta précipitamment le cahier au fond de la boîte à gant, puis referma celle ci et tenta de prendre une expression neutre. McGarret lui fit un rapport détaillé de ce que la famille lui avait dit. Puis il démarra la voiture sans remarqué l'expression de chien pris en faute sur le visage de Daniel qui s'attendait à chaque instant à ce que le SEAL ne découvre qu'il avait trouvé son journal.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2: L'addiction

Réponse aux review:

Lucie: Merci de ta reviews ! Oui il est tenté note Danny... pour notre plus grand plaisir !

Lili: Euhhhhhh, c'est pas une reviews ça ?! C'est un commentaire ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire tout ça, avec beaucoup d'humour, et voici la suite!

Yuki: Ben heureuse que cela te plaise, en espérant que la suite t'inspire autant! :)

Shenendoahcalyssa: Oui je suis d'accord, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose !

IZNOO: Merci !

Selienna: Et bien, la voilà la suite !

DiNozzogirl: Merci de ta reviews !

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture ! :)

Chapitre 2 : l'addiction.

Depuis la veille qu'il avait découvert le cahier de son supérieur, Danny ne pensait plus qu'a cela. Il voulait tout savoir, il voulait trouver de occasion de farfouiller dedans avidement, d'y trouver des traces de leur enquête communes, de leur relation... il se gifla mentalement. Steeve sortait déjà avec une SEAL, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce journal contienne quoi que ce soit qui est un rapport avec lui. Il soupira. Et pourtant, dès que ces yeux avaient croisé celui du brun, le lieutenant en était tombé follement amoureux. Bon d'accord, pas dans la seconde même. Mais cela n'avait pas trop tarder non plus.

Le blond retourna dans tout les sens diverses stratégies pour obtenir l'ouvrage, mais sans trouver de réel plan : Il ne pouvait pas l'emporter, le navy le verrait et se tournerait logiquement vers l'autre occupant de la voiture en premier lieu. Il ne pouvait pas inventer mille prétextes pour se retrouver dans la voiture, lui qui était plutôt du genre à ne pas aimer les déplacements, surtout lorsque le commandant était au volant... Il se décida donc pour une technique plus sournoise. Il trouverait une excuse à un déplacement tout les deux jours qui nécessiterait qu'il rejoigne la voiture, et se gaverait alors le plus longtemps possible du récit une fois dedans. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison : Si il n'avait lu que le premier extrait de ce journal, il était déjà accro.

Le lendemain, il mit donc en œuvre sa stratégie : Il devait en savoir plus sur la vie du McGarret, sur ses pensées et ses états d'âmes. Il prétexta donc d'avoir oublié son téléphone dans le véhicule, et fonça vers celui ci pour s'offrir quelques minutes de la délicieuse lecture. Il était comme un fan devant le nouveau tome de la série de son livre favori qui de surcroît, viendrait de sortir... sauf que le sien était interdit à la vente, c'était le récit d'une vie privée dans laquelle il faisait une incursion plus ou moins directe dedans. Il se pencha sur la page et remarqua que contrairement à ce que le navy exprimait d'habitude, la cahier était empli de rature, de flèche, de report... bref tout sauf organisé. Le lieutenant sourit, sachant que si son ami était un professionnel pour organiser ses stratégies et ses pensées, il en était apparemment tout autres pour ce qui concernait ses émotions. Il lut avidement :

_« Je me demande pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à faire confiance aux autres. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la mort conjointe de Freddy et de mon père, à quelques jours d'intervalle, mais il me semble presque impossible de tendre à nouveau la main vers les autres. En fait, cela doit remonter à bien avant, car même avec ma sœur des questions de confiance se sont tout de suite posée... C'est pour cela que lorsque le gouverneur m'a proposé de construire une équipe, j'ai refusé. Comment confier ma vie à des gens en lesquels je n'ai pas confiance ? J'ai dû par la suite changer d'avis, pour obtenir la scène de crime de mon père. Mais cela n'a rien changé à ma difficulté... La preuve, est que j'ai douté de Daniel lorsque celui ci était persuadé que son ami et collègue décédé, Meka était innocent alors qu'il était accusé de corruption. J'ai voulu suivre mon instinct, mais celui ci n'est pas infaillible. Lui a juste cru en son ami, il avait confiance... et ça a suffit. Le point positif étant que de le voir ainsi, à je pense améliorer notre relation. _

Danny ne put s'empêcher de repenser également à ce jour là, où son ami avait débarqué à l'enterrement en tenue de SEAL, en lui disant littéralement qu'il faisait cela pour lui. Il avait sentit son cœur battre à la chamade à ce moment là, mais il avait réussi à le dissimuler correctement, si le brun ne l'avait pas annoté dans le cahier. Il sourit, grâce à l'ouvrage, il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur ce que McGarrett voyait, analysait ou pensait. Cependant il avait lui aussi sentit que leur relation s'était améliorée après ce jour là. Il fut assez étonné du constat qu'il tirait de ces quelques lignes : Steven manquait sans doute de confiance envers les autres, mais pour lui c'était surtout d'un manque cruel de relation sociale, et peu être même d'affection qu'il lui sautait aux yeux. Il se prit à penser qu'il pouvait donner tout cela, mais que celui ci ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Il reprit donc sa lecture passionné :

_Danny qui décidément, a je pense avoir son nom écrit souvent dans ce journal, est également divorcé, et il a une fille, Grace. L'attachement profond qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre me donnerait presque envie d'avoir des enfants... Mais mon actuelle petite amie, Catherine, n'est pas tenté par cela. Je peux la comprendre. Entre elle, toujours en mission sur son bateau, et moi dans mes enquêtes... Bref, pour l'instant ce n'est pas vraiment possible. Mais pour en revenir à la famille de Daniel, j'ai fait la rencontre de Rachel lorsqu'il a fallu faire une planque durant l'une de nos affaire. J'ai aussi pris conscience à ce moment de la douleur qu'il ressentait encore face à son divorce et aux problèmes de garde... il a renoncé à une vie qu'il aimait, et tout s'est brisé en face de lui. Je n'ai pas connu cela, mais rien que de voir la façon dont cela a marqué mon blond... Bon d'accord il est sensible, mais on voit dans ses yeux que le divorce sonne la fin d'une époque, pour une autre, plus incertaine, moins forte... Enfin, je ne sais pas si je dois m'estimer heureux malgré tout, puisque c'est grâce à cela qu'il m'a rejoint._

Le plus petit fit une nouvelle pause, plusieurs chose l'ayant interpellé : Tout d'abord, il avait donner envie à Steeve d'avoir des enfants, mais sa compagne y était opposé. Ensuite, il aimait bien Grace, ce qui semblait visible même en temps normal, mais si il l'avait inscrit, c 'était que c'était la vérité. La rencontre avec Rachel l'avait bien fait marrer, ce qui agaça le plus petit, qui se demandait si le brun n 'avait pas rit de sa propre attitude, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le SEAL semblait avoir compris sa douleur. Cela l'étonnait un peu, il avait toujours vu Steven comme quelqu'un de tolérant envers les faiblesses des autres, mais pas empathique. Pourtant, en ce mettant à la place de son lieutenant et en tentant d 'évaluer sa douleur, il avait construit une démarche de sensibilisation ce que Williams avait lui même enduré.. ce qui flattait ce dernier.

Enfin, il ne put s'empêcher un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit que le brun avait écrit « mon blond » , un adjectif qui laissait normalement planer le doute quand à l'intensité de leur relation. Il était également content d'avoir pu faire sa rencontre, même si il aurait préféré rester sur le continent, continuer a voir Grace tout les jours... En fait, il était de plus en plus partager quand à ce qu'il aurait voulu garder, ou pas... pourtant en arrivant ici, il n'avait que des regrets... ce n'était plus le cas à présent... en partit à cause de son chef. Il regarda le livre, et se décida pour une dernière page :

_Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette dernière journée... J'ai découvert que l'assassin de mon père était toujours en vie, je l'ai pourchassé, emmenant plusieurs de mes amis dans une traque mortelle qui a faillit coûter la vie à Chin... on à réussi à le sauver heureusement, mais maintenant, on est tous en danger, avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de nous ! Je ne sais plus si je dois continuer avec eux, ou bien repartir de façon solitaire... au moins je ne les mettrais plus en danger ! Hesse est maintenant sous les verrous mais j'ai de nouveau le sentiment que je n'ai pas à mettre tous en péril pour ma rancoeur. Quel est le bien fondé de cet équipe ? De retrouver le tueur de mon père ? C'est fait, au prix de leur vie ? Je remet en questionnement tout cela, et le maintien de l'équipe, je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à Chin, Kono, et surtout pas Daniel ! _

Une fois de plus, le lecteur resta figé par l'émotion et le doute qu'il ressentait dans les paroles du leader, qui contrastait avec son assurance lors des embuscades et des poursuites. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, arrivant à la même conclusion : Le SEAL était très maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses émotions, de ce qu'il ressentait : Doutes, faiblesses, peur... Tout cela il y couchait sur papier, pour être par la suite, l'homme d'acier qu'il connaissait tous.

Il jeta un regard à sa montre, puis soupira, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il était plongé dans son loisir, il referma le petit cahier et sortit de la voiture, claquant la porte. Puis il retourna au QG recevant à son arrivé un regard noir de son boss :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais Danny, je te cherchais pour l'affaire de la vieille dame, on a des indices ! »

« Je suis allé récupérer mon portable dans la voiture, mais je le trouvais pas, répondit le blond. »

Tu parles de celui ci ? » répondit le SEAL en désignant de la tête l'appareil du lieutenant, resté sur la table tactile, là où il l'avait laissé avant de descendre.

Son ami rougit et bafouilla des remerciements, avant de saisir l'objet et de filer dans son bureau, de peur de se faire démasquer plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait avec ses excuses maladroites.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3: les états d'âme de Steven

Réponse aux reviews !

Yuki: On est d'accord, pas très doué notre Danny ! Loool des cookies ? XD Celui ci aussi est pas trop court, bonne lecture !

Shenendoahcalyssa: Oui, ils ne se rende pas compte, et c'est encore plus présent dans ce chapitre !

Lucie: Merci ! Moi aussi j'imagine bien la tête aussi ! Genre, * j'ai fait une bourde ! * Ben oui, opur moi tout le monde a des doutes, même SuperSeal ! XDD

Voici donc la suite, bonne lecture à tous et désolé si je suis longue à poster! Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 3 : Les états d'âmes de Steven McGarrett

De plus en plus souvent, le blond disparaissait du champ de vision de son supérieur, ce qui le laissait de plus en plus sceptique sur les occupations de celui ci. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à des rendez vous avec une femme, mais cette dernière possibilité n'était que peu plausible : lorsque que le lieutenant était en service, il ne faisait pas d'écart à celui ci, et s'absenter jusqu'à une heure dans la journée, ne lui ressemblait pas, il savait gérer son temps, et celui du service appartenait exclusivement au grand brun... qui n'était absolument jaloux que son subordonné est possiblement des rancards amoureux dans la journée... non en fait, cela le mettait simplement en rage noire. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps en dehors des missions pour se voir, celle ci prenant de plus en plus de place, mais si en plus, le flic se permettait de le quitter pour aller voir la gente féminine... C'en était trop ! Il jeta un regard en dehors de son bureau et vit que son ami avait une fois de plus disparu, il soupira, il ne pouvait pas le retenir de tout façon, et puis il comprenait qu'avec le peu de temps libre que leur laissait les affaires en cours, son compagnon est besoin d'une vie sociale à coté... Seul lui pouvait s'en passer.

Pendant ce temps là, le ledit partenaire avait réussi à trouver un moment pour se volatiliser et finir dans la voiture, le livre entre les mains, ses yeux dansants rapidement au rythme d'une lecture effrénée et avide. Il venait de lire un passage très émouvant où Steven se morfondait pour lui après qu'il était empoisonné. Il le relut d'ailleurs plusieurs fois, et ne sut quoi penser des mots employés par le jeune homme :

_Aujourd'hui j'ai bien cru que ma vie s'arrêtait, j'ai bien faillit perdre l'un de mes agents... par n'importe lequel, mon partenaire, celui avec qui je partage tout depuis quelques temps déjà. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si on avait pas trouvé ce qui le faisait souffrir... Je me souviens comme d'une angoisse lancinante à la vue de son visage un peu pâle, de sa difficulté à respirer, et de son petit corps qui convulsait. Ma main posée sur son épaule, tout allait mal, je perdais le contrôle... je déteste perdre le contrôle de la situation, de mes officiers, je déteste avoir la malchance, même la plus infirme de perdre un homme... ce qui a faillit se produire. Franchement, je ne voudrais revivre cela pour rien au monde._

_Et encore moins ce qui a suivit. Déjà de devoir prévenir la petite Grace de l'état de son père, même si comme je lui ai dit, Daniel est un homme fort qui s'en sortirait. Je lui ai promit qu'il irait bien, et tout s'est bien passé... Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est de voir Rachel enlacé avec lui... Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais brusquement, j'ai eu peur. Peur pour mon Danny. Parce que cette femme l'avait déjà fait souffrir et qu'elle le pouvait de nouveau, car mon blond n'ai jamais sortit de son contrôle... Je ne dis pas que Rachel s'est remise en couple avec lui pour lui faire du mal... mais que j'étais sûr que cela allait finir d'une façon triste pour Williams... J'avais raison, mais ce fut en partit de ma faute, car mon blond est resté sur le l'île pour m'aider... Sur le moment, il souriait, dans ce lit d'hôpital, auprès d'elle. Il était heureux, mais je crains que personne d'autre ne puisse le rendre aussi comblé. Car il est encore amoureux d'elle. Et moi, je ne souhaite pas le voir souffrir davantage. _

Danny resta figé devant cet aveu à peine dissimulé du lien fort qui existait entre eux. Il faisait tout pour se protéger l'un et l'autre lors des missions, mais c'était tacite, il n'en avait jamais parlé. Hors de voir e SEAL le formuler avec ces propres mots avait quelque chose de troublant et séduisant. En revanche, si il s'en doutait un peu, il ne s'était pas rendu compte quel point le SEAL le couvait aussi dans sa vie personnelle, comme si il voulait empêcher le lieutenant de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Il sentit une chaleur l'envahir à cette pensée, il se plaisait à imaginer McGarret le guidant, le protégeant, l'entourant de ses bras puissants... Hum, il partait sans doute un peu trop loin là.

Il regarda les quelques pages suivantes mais s'aperçut quelles étaient vierges, sans doute la période où le commandant de corvette avait séjourné en prison. Il avait choisi de marquer cette absence par les pages blanches,sans poursuivre à la suite à sa sortie, et le blond ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ce fait... Décidément même avec ce journal, sa compréhension du Steven restait très faible. Il trouva également des traces de déchirures, des pages avait été ôté à son Best seller privé, ce qui le fit tiqué : Il n'existait qu'en un seul exemplaire, et celui ci n'était pas complet !

Puis ce fut une vague d' inquiétude qui l'envahit: Et si son boss avait découvert sa lecture, et avait enlevé ses pages en conséquence ? Cet instant de doutes dura quelques minutes durant lesquelles le père de famille put entendre son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Puis il se ressaisit. Le brun n'aurait pas laissé cet œuvre si intime à la portée de son subordonné si il avait été au courant de ses agissements. En songeant à cela, il se reprit à penser l'espace de plusieurs secondes que ce qu'il faisait était vraiment mal, mais ces remords ne durèrent que le temps que ses yeux se posent sur les lignes de la page qu'il venait de tourner :

_Voilà, une semaine assez complexe qui vient de s'achever et me pousse à reprendre ici le récit de mes sentiments et de mes émotions. Avec un qui ne m'a pas quitté, qui bourdonne encore dans mon cœur à présent : Le doute. Et comme il est dur de douter d'une personne en laquelle on sait qu'on peut avoir confiance ! Je sais que cette phrase n'a pas réellement de sens, mais comment qualifier autrement ma relation avec Joe ? Je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter, à lui qui est venu me chercher en Corée du Nord... mais j'ai malheureusement de plus en plus peur qu'il me cache des choses importante au sujet de Shelburne, ce qui le rapprocherait donc du camp de Wo Fat. Je ne veux pas y croire, je fais tout pour l'ignorer, mais chaque jour, ce vide prend de plus en plus de place dans mon cœur. _

_Et dans le même temps, mon petit blond qui doit faire face au fait d'avoir été trop honnête, il l'a payé il y'a quelques temps dans une horrible journée qui aurait pu coûter la vie à sa fille Grace, mais aussi à Stan, et peut être même à mon équipier. Il avait disparu, complètement disparu de la circulation. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé, fou d'inquiétude, il a mis une balle dans l'épaule de Stan, avant d'en tirer une dans la jambe de notre coupable. Il était comme un animal, je ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, et ça me renforce dans l'idée que Danny est un bon père, qui ferait tout pour sa fille. Heureusement, nous avons pu le retrouver à temps et personne de notre coté n'a été blessé. Cette journée m'a laissé des sueurs froide dans le dos, et je n'imagine même pas dans quel état doit être mon blond. Lui s'inquiétait pour sa fille,moi pour lui. Rien ne devait leur arrivée, sinon je n'aurait pas pu me le pardonner. _

_J'ai maintenant plus d'information sur Shelburne, et je pense être en mesure de le trouver. Mais pour cela, il me faut partir quelques temps au Japon, et je ne devrais pas communiquer avec mon équipe durant tout ce temps. Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire n'est pas tout à fait correct, ils vont s'inquiéter pour moi car ils ne sauront rien de mon état de santé. _

_Dire que Danny et toujours inquiet pour tout, je suppose que j'aurais droit à pas mal de cris à mon retour. Mais je dois absolument le faire, je dois trouver Shelburne, et cependant je pars confiant. Pas pour moi, mais pour ceux qui reste dans l'île. Je sais que Daniel fera un bon chef, je sais qu'il veillera sur tout le monde. J'ai confiance en lui. Moi, Steeve McGarrett, j'ai enfin réussi à faire confiance à quelqu'un, et il s'agit de mon partenaire. Je lui confierai ma vie sans hésiter. Et si je pouvais, je l'emmènerais avec moi au Japon. Mais il faut qu'il reste sur place pour que je puisse m'assurer que tout se passe bien. Ma relation avec Daniel à changé depuis ces débuts, et en même temps, elle m'a également fait évoluer. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'il m'est précieux et que je ne veux pas le perdre. Il est comme un frère pour moi._

A cette dernière phrase, le plus petit sentit le monde s'effondrer autour de lui d'une façon assez brusque. Steven le considérait comme un frère. **Juste **comme un frère. Bon d'accord, il devait bien admettre que c'était déjà pas mal. Il faisait partie de leur famille, et était fier de ce statut... mais il aurait tellement voulu être plus pour le brun. Etre la personne qui saurait partagé sa vie, l'aimer, l'épauler... Il sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir, et ne put retenir deux larmes de venir s'échouer sur la page qu'il venait de finir. Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main, ne voulant pas laisser d'autres preuves aussi flagrante de ses méfaits. Il referma le livre, le reposant à sa place, n'en voulant pas plus pour le moment : Il avait eu sa dose d'émotion, à tel point qu'il fut tenté d'écrire lui aussi un recueil de ses sentiments, et de la tristesse actuellement présente dans son cœur. Cette idée le fit sourire, et il rejoignit le QG en dissimulant son amertume.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4: Maman!

Bonsoir ! Une petite partie de réponse aux reviews:

Yuki: Oui je suis d'accord c'est triste ! Sorry pour la faute !

Selienna: Merci ! Voici la suite !

Shenendoahclyssa: Oui, ils découvrent leur amour réciproque, mais chacun de son coté pour le moment !

Lucie: Merci ! Et oui, Danny n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ! EN tout cas pas pour le moment !

Et voici donc je chapitre suivant, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Maman ?!

Le blond n'avait pas pu remettre le nez dans le journal de son collègue pendant plusieurs jours, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait lu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait aller contre ses sentiments mais qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus forcer ceux du brun, qu'il s'était remis à la lecture, cependant de façon plus prudente. Découvrir l'intimité de son ami était un pêché qu'il admettait, mais il ne voulait pas finir blessé à nouveau. Donc dès que son nom apparaissait sur une ligne, il tentait de regarder quelques mots un peu plus loin dans la phrase pour s'assurer que celle ci ne concernait que des avis objectifs sur lui, il continuait la lecture. Dès que cela abordait le domaine des sentiments, il tournait tout simplement la page. Il arriva ainsi sur le retour fracassant de Doris dans la vie du SEAL :

_« Maman ?! J'ai l'impression de prononcer cette exclamation au moins dix fois par jour depuis que Doris est revenu habité chez nous. Nous nous cherchons des noises, elle me traite comme un gamin, et moi comme une débutante que je voudrais trop protéger mais n'est ce pas naturel ? C'est ma mère ! Bref, on s'énerve, on se dispute et en parallèle de tout ça, on a quelques moments où nous sommes juste une mère et son fils. Mais ils sont rares, ces instants volés._

_Il y'a également un autre sujet qui me tient à cœur et dont il me faut parler : Il s'agit de ma relation avec Danny. Celui ci a en effet accepté de me raconter une journée difficile qu'il a vécu, celle de la mort de sa coéquipière Grace. De ce fait, il était lui même en grand danger à ce moment là, au point de me demander de transmettre un message pour sa fille, Grace. Il l'a nommé ainsi en souvenir de cette femme morte ce jour là, pour lui rendre hommage, car c'était tout simplement une bonne flic. Elle n'a pas craqué, même face à des ennemis prêt à tout pour la faire parler. Cela lui a coûté la vie, mais son courage est resté ancré dans la mémoire de mon blond. Et maintenant, dans la mienne. Je ne connaissais pas cette jeune femme, et je n'en aurais malheureusement jamais l'occasion. Mais les gens qui luttent et donnent leur vie pour le pays, m'inspire toujours du respect._

_Et puis, par la même occasion, Daniel pourra ce soir danser avec sa fille à ce bal. J'avoue que des les imaginer ensemble, allant bien, me rassure profondément. C'est lorsque les personnes auxquels on tient sont dans une position délicate que l'on se rend compte de l'importance qu'elles ont à nos yeux. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens. Il fat encore que je prenne le temps d'une réflexion sur tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, sur ce qu'il a semblé que mon cœur me criait au moment où j'ai vu la bombe. Une fois n'est pas coutume,j'ai faillit perdre un collègue, et à chaque fois que cela m'arrive, je remet tout en question. L'avantage du travail en solo, mais également le fait que je m'attache et plus vite encore que je ne le pensais, à cette équipe. Il ne faudrait vraiment pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'une de ces personnes._

_De la même façon par exemple que j'ai perdu Freddy. Je ne peux m'exprimer longtemps dessus, la peine qui me noue étant encore bien trop forte. J'ai récemment eu l'occasion, la chance, de ramener sa dépouille de Corée, pour que sa famille puisse l'enterrer décemment. Malheureusement, après plusieurs péripéties, j'ai découvert son corps affreusement mutilé par ses ennemis. Tout cela était finalement lié, Freddy, les deux frères Hess, Wo fat. Si je n'avais pas capturé le frère de Victor, je n'aurais pas perdu Freddy, et est ce que Victor aurait accepté de tuer mon père pour Wo Fat ? _

_De tout façon, il ne sert à rien de refaire le passé. Freddy et moi, nous savions pertinemment que cette mission pouvait coûter la vie à l'un d'entre nous. Et Wo Fat, si il n'avait pas eu Hess, aurait sans doute trouver un autre homme pour ce contrat. Et pourtant, il existe un lien entre tout. Je peux même pousser plus loin : Sans la mort de mon père, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Danny, ni former cette équipe qui est aujourd'hui une base solide pour réduire le crime dans l'île. _

Le blond releva les yeux, assimilant petit à petit la douleur, une fois de plus présente dans chaque mot du brun. Le deuil de Freddy, conjoint à celui de son père semblait avoir été assez dur à vivre pour lui, surtout lors du rapatriement de la dépouille du premier sur l'île. Cette mission semblait avoir fait replonger son SEAL dans les méandre de la tristesse qu'il avait réussi à enfouir au plus profondément de lui.

Et pourtant le navy ne lui parlait jamais de tout cela. Il refoulait tout à l'intérieur de lui ou à défaut dans ce journal lorsque le poids était trop lourd à porter... mais n'étais ce pas son rôle de partenaire que de l'aider dans les moments difficiles ? Quelques part, le blond se sentait un peu frustré et blessé de ne pas voir droit à ses confessions. D'autant que lui était à l'opposé, du genre à débouler chez Steven dès qu'il avait un problème. C'était leur caractère respectifs et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais cela le frustrait un peu. Il reprit le fil de son récit, qui abordait le sujet de leur enquête où Danny s'était légèrement emporté contre un suspect, le rouant de coups avec l'accord de McGarrett, qui était sortit de la maison après lui avoir enlevé son insigne. Ainsi il avait les mains libres. Ainsi, il avait pu se défouler, comme il l'avait fait avec le flic ripoux qui avait osé enlevé sa fille. Non, il ne fallait décidément pas s'en prendre aux enfants lorsqu'il était dans le coin.

Il fut surpris de découvrir entre les lignes du texte que son boss avait une analyse de ses actions, de ces gestes et de ces réactions, avant d'en tirer un bilan sur le comportement de son ami. Assez incroyable de la part de 'homme qu'il considérait presque comme sorti de l'âge de qu'en fait, il était doté d'une capacité d'analyse défiant tout tentative de se dissimuler. Et pourtant, il avait réussi. Car jamais, dans tout son récit, son collègue avait mentionnée une quelconque attirance que le plus petit aurait pu avoir pour lui. Il n'était donc pas si transparent que cela.

Il tourna de nouveau la page et se rendit compte qu'il avait lu tout l'ouvrage. Il entrait donc dans la phase la plus intéressante qu'allait lui permettre le journal. Connaître les émotions du SEAL au jour le jour. En effet, même si il lui avait semblé important de le lire depuis le début pour en savoir plus sur l'état d'esprit de son ami, ce qui le captivait le plus, était de se renseigner sur le quotidien que vivrais son ami notamment au sein de l'équipe, et pour cela il lui fallait un test. Il releva la tête et sortit de la voiture, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers l'immeuble où il travaillait. Il y retrouva le brun et se posta en face de lui, les bras croisé sur la poitrine. McGarrett le regarda un moment, prit le temps d'étudier son attitude fermé avant de dire d'un air coupable et contrit:

« Je n'ai rien fait de dangereux depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as engueulé »

Ce qui arracha un sourire au plus petit, et décontracta considérablement l'atmosphère. Ce dernier laissa planer un silence durant quelques minutes avant d'affirmer :

« Je t'invite à dîner au restaurant ce soir. »

Devant l'expression ahuri de son chef, il hésita. Il avait voulu le manipuler pour que celui relate des moments passés ensemble dans son journal, pour pouvoir jouir de ses réactions et de ses réflexions les plus intimes. Mais peut être qu'en tentant cela, il en avait trop dévoiler sur lui. Il tenta un sourire, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de son boss.

« Hum.. euh, très bien, pourquoi pas ? Mais on fête quelque chose que j'aurais oublier ou bien ? »

« Non, juste comme ça éluda le blond. Pour se reposer un peu et... décompresser »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et le plus grand le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il se séparèrent après avoir convenu d'un lieu et d'une heure pour leur rendez vous.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5: Catherine

Merci pour les reviews:

Yuki: Comme tu peux le voir, je suis sadique, et j'écris toujours aussi lentement XD

Selienna: J'adore ton expression! Faut que je la mette de coté !

Shenendoahcalyssa: C'est vrai que Doris est une femme étrange...

Lulucie: Merci de ta reviews !

Naru: Merci de ta reviews, voici la suite !

C'est normalement l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 5 :Catherine

Danny ne put contenir une exclamation de joie lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de son appartement. Pour cette soirée, il avait pris soin de se mettre en costume deux pièce noir, avec une cravate de couleur sombre également. Et si il n'attendait pas d'effort vestimentaire particulier de la part de son ami, qui devait prendre ce repas pour une banale rencontre entre collègue, il fut agréablement surpris en lui ouvrant la porte : Celui ci n'était pas totalement en costume, mais on ne pouvait renier un effort de sa part. Il portait un pantalon de tissu noir une chemise blanche et chose rarissime, une cravate, noire également.

Le blond laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration qui lui valut un regard faussement réprobateur de son collègue. Ils se regardèrent en silence, et au bout de quelques minutes, le plus petit fut convaincu que quelques choses n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais le sourire du brun lui semblait un peu hypocrite et faux. Il haussa un sourcil, au moment où son chef prenait la parole :

« On y va ? Je connais un endroit sympathique et qui n'est pas loin d'ici, comme ça si jamais je t'agace, tu pourras rentrer à pied ! »

Williams lui retourna son sourire moqueur, et ils s'installèrent dans la voiture. Bien que ce fut le second qui est invité son boss, il s'était vite rendu compte que ses connaissances sur les restaurants de l'île était plus qu'inexistante. Alors plutôt que de se ridiculiser en choisissant un infâme boui boui, il avait dû reconnaître devant le SEAL qu'il préférait que celui ci choisisse le lieu où il allait manger. Celui ci après avoir bien profité de son moment de gloire avait cependant pris sa mission très au sérieux pour que le repas se déroule dans un cadre correct et avec des plat que tout deux pouvaient manger.

Dès qu'il avait fait son choix, le navy en avait informé son collègue, tout en gardant secrete l'adresse exacte, afin de lui faire une surprise. Ce qui n'avait pas plu à ce dernier. Danny n'aimait pas les surprises, et même à présent dans la voiture, il triturait nerveusement sa manche, n'aimant pas être dans l'inconnu. Ce qui avait pour principale conséquence de faire sourire de plus belle le fondateur de l'unité, et ce sourire, plus que tout au monde, rendait fou le Jersey boy.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un endroit que Danny connaissais bien pour avoir manger de nombreuse fois des crevettes avec toute l'équipe. Il envoya un regard surpris à son ami et le questionna :

« Tu nous amène dîner chez Kamekona ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas au grand désespoir du plus petit qui fut contraint de le suivre lorsque le conducteur sortit du véhicule. Pourtant à sa grande surprise, il ne se dirigea pas vers leur habituel lieu de repas, mais pris la direction de la plage, un peu plus bas. Le plus petit découvrit alors avec stupéfaction une nappe étendue sur le sable, deux bougies et... un panier. Son esprit se déconnecta devant l'étrangeté et l'intimité de ce que lui proposait son boss. Son regard alla de son visage souriant au panier plusieurs fois mais il ne put avoir de réaction plus poussée. Ce qui força le brun à le prendre par la main, et à le faire asseoir sur le tissu. Ce contact chaud fit frissonner le plus petit, ce qui n'échappa pas au sens de l'observation de McGarrett.

Tout deux savaient que ce dîner reflétait bien plus que leur amitié. La seule façon dont il s'était vêtus pour l'occasion le prouvait. Ce repas était un moment partagé entre eux uniquement, presque dans l'intimité d'un couple. Le blond récupéra enfin l'usage de la parole, pour signaler à son ami que cela n'avait rien d'un restaurant de luxe.

« Je ne t'ai jamais parler de restaurant, contra le brun, et je suis persuadé qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur cuisine que celle que je t'ai concocté ce soir. »

Le Jersey boy le regarda, surpris. Il ne savait pas le SEAL cuisinier, et encore moins qu'il avait un talent particulier pour cela. Cependant lorsqu'il prit une bouchée du plat, il fut convaincu :

« Ok, j'admets, tu t'es surpassé, tu as réussi à me surprendre, et ce truc n'est pas si mauvais alors... Steeve ? Steven ? »

Le père de famille venait de se rendre compte que le brun ne l'écoutait absolument pas, ses yeux étaient dans le vague, et son beau visage tourné sur le coté droit dans une expression de réflexion et même teinté d'un peu de... tristesse ?! Il le héla encore une ou deux fois avant que celui ci ne prenne conscience que l'on s'adressait à lui avant de tenter un sourire rassurant, et de montrer qu'il avait suivi le blond dans sa discussion :

« Je suis heureux que ce repas et que cette soirée te plaise... ça m'a pris du temps, de trouver quelque chose que tu pourrais aimer... et qui ne sois pas une pizza ! »

Il lui adressa un petit sourire joyeux, mais Daniel ne fut pas dupe. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le SEAL, tout comme celui ci était capable de ressentir sa moindre dispute avec Rachel par exemple. Et dans ces cas là, le brun arrivait toujours à lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais l'inverse était souvent plus dur, le navy se renfermant presque toujours dans un mur de silence quasi infranchissable pour quelqu'un de normal comme Daniel. Il soupira, résigné à ne pas savoir d'où provenait ce trouble... avant de se rappeler qu'il possédait justement la solution qui lui permettait de franchir ce mur de défense, sans même que le brun ne s'en rende compte : Son journal intime.

Durant les premières secondes où cette idée lui effleura l'esprit, il fit de son mieux pour la repousser, ne voulant pas céder si facilement à cette tentation. Et puis, quelle excuse pouvait t'il bien fournir pour rejoindre leur véhicule sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect ? Sans conteste, prendre une telle décision lui porterait plus préjudice qu'autre chose. Il aurait presque pu s'en convaincre, si Steven avait le moindre effort de son coté pour ne pas paraître perturbé, et pour que la soirée se passe normalement. Mais c'était sans doute trop en demander à McGarrett. Dès que le blond finissais une phrase, celui ci lui répondait d'un signe de tête distrait, avant de replonger dans ses pensée, au prise avec un problème sans doute épineux.

Alors le plus petit décida de prendre la situation en main. Son énervement grandissait de minute en minute et c'est presque en crachant qu'il annonça qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans la voiture, et qu'il partait le récupérer. Trop occupé par ces soucis, l'autre ne l'entendit même pas. Il se précipita dans le véhicule et ouvrit la boîte à gant. Il soupira de soulagement en remarquant que le petit cahier était bel et bien à sa place habituelle, et le prit d'un geste si rapide qu'il en fut lui même assez surpris. Anxieux, il commença la lecture.

« _Un bel événement doit toujours être accompagner par un moins heureux, c'est la vie. Freddy me disait souvent cela lorsque nous galérions pour devenir des SEAL. Aujourd'hui, je suis en mesure de prouver que cela est vrai. Ce soir, je dois normalement manger avec mon Daniel, qui m'a invité sous je ne sais quelle impulsion que je bénirais sans doute toute ma vie. Mais lorsque je suis rentrée pour me préparer, un mot m'attendait dans le salon, écrit de la main de la femme qui partage ma vie... « Je te quitte, Steven. » Sans plus d'information. J'ai tenté de la joindre, sans réponse, j'ai même contacter son chef, sans qu'il sache où elle est. _

_Et juste avant de partir pour aller chercher mon Danno, un message par portable « Je t'expliquerais plus tard... ma décision est prise. » Comment voulez vous profiter d'une soirée après ça ? En tout cas la mienne est gâché, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire en sortes que mon blond passe un bon moment. Je réglerais cette histoire au plus vite, et de toute façon hormis des explications, je ne peux rien obtenir de plus..._

Danny resta un moment stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Ainsi Steven, son boss, sur lequel il bavait depuis un certain moment déjà, était de nouveau officiellement célibataire. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Une chose était sûre, cette rupture avec Cath faisait souffrir son brun, comme une nouvelle épreuve qui se dressait devant lui. Sur le coup, il détesta la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas si celle ci avait accès aux pensées et aux souffrances de son ami comme lui le pouvait, mais si c'était le cas, elle n'avait rien fait pour le ménager. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit pourquoi elle rompait, pourquoi elle le brisait. Lui c'est vrai avait parfois droit à des confidences du SEAL, et avec ce journal, il avait même la chance de savoir dès que quelque chose allait mal. Mais même sans cela, il n'aurait jamais pu faire souffrir le navy, sans au moins lui dire pourquoi.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer en relisant les lignes dans le cahier, puis soupira. Il ne pouvait pas obliger Steven à cacher sa détresse, juste pour que lui passe une bonne soirée, surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il pouvait parier qu'en ce moment même McGarrett, comme depuis le début de leur rendez vous, devait retourner le problème dans tout les sens pour trouver la raison du départ de sa compagne... Le blond sentit de nouveau la colère l'envahir mais la refréna, et sortit du véhicule, avant de le verrouiller à nouveau d'un geste de la main.

Il se rapprocha du petit coin de plage où il s'était installé et son regard croisa celui de son patron. Au moment où celui ci détourna la tête, il crut voir une larme couler. Il sentit alors son propre cœur se serrer. Il devait vraiment l'aimer sa SEAL, pour que cette rupture l'affecte autant. Et le pére de famille souffrait de voir son ami dans cet état. Il ne savait as quelle comportement adopté maintenant qu'il savait. Il s'assit lentement en face de lui, puis tout d'eux se regardèrent. Le brun avait effacé toute trace de son émotion, et semblait avoir repris contenance très rapidement, comme à son habitude. Sa carapace était de nouveau là, empêchant Daniel de panser ses blessures, où même d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Quel bon SEAL faisait vraiment, songea le lieutenant, ironique, alors qu'il sentait en lui la rage gronder de plus en plus fort, se mélangeant à de la résignation. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien d'obtenir de celui ci autant abréger ses souffrances en le laissant enlever son masque. Ce qu'il ne ferait que chez lui, une fois seul. Alors il lui annonça d'une voix sifflante :

« Ramène moi »

« Pardon ? Répondit le brun en relevant la tête

« Je vois bien que ça va pas et que tu te forces pour moi ! Ramène moi chez moi, laisse tomber cette soirée ! J'en ai marre de toute façon, tu ne me dit jamais rien... » s'agaça le plus petit.

Il en avait dit un peu plus qu'il ne le souhaitait, et il le savait. Mais son boss se contenta de hocher la tête et se leva. Ils regagnèrent ensemble leur véhicule, et le trajet se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. En arrivant devant l'appartement du Jersey boy, le plus grand le regarda, mais l'autre ne bougea pas. Ce qui incita le chef de l'unité à vouloir abattre la tension entre eux :

« Danny... Je suis dé... »

« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, coupa le blond cinglant. Au mieux, des explications sur ce qui te trouble, mais pas d'excuse...je ne t'en veux pas Steven. Tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien, toi aussi. »

Le ton dans la voix du plus petit avait été assez brute, mais il tenait à ce que son ami sache qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux pour quelques minutes, avant que le père de famille comprenne qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse ce soir. Il soupira, et sortant de la voiture, il se dirigea vers son appartement.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6: Aimer

Shenendoahcalyssa: Oui, Danny ne voit pas, parce qu'il est plus occupé par ce qu'il pourrait apprendre, plutôt que par la formulation des phrases.

lulucie: Merci pour ta reviews !

Selienna: Merci.. Oui mais au moins, on est débarrassé de Catherine maintenant !

Rainko: Oui une belle soirée brisée ! C'est dingue comme peu de fans aiment Catherine !

Yuki: Mais je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi ce surnom d'abord ! XDD Bon ok, j'avoue, je met du temps, mais en bossant sur trois fic en même temps, c'est un peu normal non? Et voici la suite !

j'avais dit que ce serait le dernier chapitre... et bien non. Mais bientôt promis ! J'ai trouvée cette coupure très sadique, alors je me suis arrêté là !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 6 : Aimer.

Le lendemain, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au bureau, et tout deux ignorèrent avec superbe la dispute qui avait eu lieu la veille. Et puis de tout façon, il ne servait à rien de revenir sur celle ci. Steven comprenait la colère du blond dans la mesure où lui arrivait toujours à obtenir des aveux sur ce qui tracassait ce dernier. Cependant, même si il comprenait, il ne pouvait lui parler pour le moment de sa rupture avec Catherine, car celle ci était encore douloureuse.

Daniel quand à lui, avait avoué de lui même que même si son premier réflexe avait été la colère, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au brun d'intérioriser sa douleur, surtout depuis qu'il en savait l'origine. Il avaient donc tout les deux reprit leur travail d'équipe de la façon la plus normal qui soit, même si des questions brûlait souvent les lèvres du plus petit. Par exemple, avait t'il obtenu des explications de la part de la SEAL ? Y'avait t'il une chance qu'il se remette ensemble ? Pas vraiment au vue de la mine maussade du boss lorsqu'il avait vu Kono recevoir un message des plus amoureux de la part d'Adam. Rien que le sourire de la jeune femme, et toute les personnes autour de la table avait compris le sujet et l'auteur du message. Mais il avait fallut plusieurs minutes au père de famille pour remarquer que le visage de son ami s'était brusquement fermé.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent sans que le Jersey boy puis dire exactement combien. Mais en tout cas, un matin, ce calme apparent sembla basculer de nouveau. Pourtant à première vue, rien n'avait changé. Il entra dans son bureau et vit qu celui de son boss était déjà allumé. Il songea donc à aller le saluer, et entra dans celui ci. Il le trouva le nez dans la paperasse, et il sourit avant de lâcher.

« Salut SuperSeal ! »

Ce dernier leva rapidement la tête, et fit un signe de tête à son ami, avant de replonger dans ses papiers. Puis le silence s'installa. Il n'obtint pas de réponse à sa salutation, pas non plus de remarque désobligeante. Juste de l'indifférence mesuré et un manque d'enthousiasme qu'il avait rarement vu chez l'autre.

« Ok.. » rouspéta t'il.

A ce moment, Chin et Kono arrivèrent dans la salle principale. Le brun les remarqua, et passant devant le plus petit comme si il avait été un insecte sans valeur, il alla les saluer. Le Jersey boy sentit son cœur se serre assez fortement alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour que le navy le rejette ainsi. Il se promit de l'interroger le plus rapidement possible à ce sujet, pour obtenir enfin des explications.

McGarrett continua de l'ignorer avec superbe toute la journée, ce qui eu tendance à rendre leur trajet en voiture assez désagréable. Il eut beau lui parler doucement, lui crier dessus, le supplier, il n'obtint rien de plus qu'un hochement des épaules. Tentant le tout pour le tout, le blond lui demanda :

« Est ce que tu m'en veux encore pour ma colère de la dernière fois ? Je croyais qu'on avait régler ce problème, que tu avais... »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire Danno. »

Le brun avait répondu en accompagnant sa phrase d'un hochement de tête. De plus, l'emploi de son surnom avait rapidement calmé le père de famille, mais il bouillonnait quand même de question. Si ce n'était pas pour cela, alors qu'avait t'il fait ? Il tenta de le cuisiner encore quelques minutes, puis abandonna... pour le moment.

Mais ce n'était que partie remise, même si le navy n'en saurait rien. Puisque celui ci était définitivement buté, Daniel pencha pour le recours à la force directe : Le journal intime. Cependant, il savait qu'il se devait de mesurer sa réaction, peut importe ce qu'il apprendrait, afin de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois. Premièrement, il attendit le soir, puis demanda au brun si il pouvait dormir chez lui, prétextant un problème dans son appartement, dont on l'aurait récemment informer. Le SEAL se proposa tout d'abord pour aller réparer, ce qui fit monter l'angoisse de Williams d'un cran, étant donné que ce fameux soucis n'existait pas. Puis il se ressaisit, et affirmant avec force qu'il avait déjà envoyé quelqu'un sur place, et il lui renouvela simplement sa demande de logement. Le plus grand se pinça les lèvres. Visiblement, cela ne lui plaisait pas réellement ? Mais pouvait t'il laisser son ami dans le pétrin ? Il hocha finalement la tête en soupirant, puis ils regagnèrent tout les deux la voiture.

Le trajet ce fit une fois de plus dans un silence quasi religieux, alors que le blond se demandait comment il allait bien faire pour investir la place forte de McGarrett et obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il vit que la voiture s'arrêtait devant son appartement, le brun lui intimant d'un geste de la main de prendre quelques affaires. Le blond s'exécuta, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, toujours en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la voiture le blond murmura de nouveau un remerciement, et son boss hocha rapidement la tête.

Il avait tout les deux la flemme de faire à manger, aussi le propriétaire des lieux contacta t'il un livreur de pizza chargé de leur amener de quoi se rassasier. Pendant ce temps, le plus petit était monté dans la chambre d'ami pour caler ses affaires dans un coin. Il prit également une douche qui le reposa un peu et redescendit les marches en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la salle à manger, il resta stupéfait. Steven était en train de lire son journal. Quelques centimètres plus loin, sur la table, reposait un stylo. Le père de famille contempla donc le spectacle qu'il savait être normalement la propriété de l'intimité de Steeve, avant de demander innocemment, comme il l'aurait fait normalement en désignant ce qu'il regardait :

« C' est quoi ça ? »

« Un rapport. » répondit le SEAL

C'est bien, maintenant, il me ment, songea le Jersey boy. Bon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment critiquer l'omission et le mensonge, étant donné ce qu'il savait sur le journal intime, mais étrangement, venant du navy, ça le dérangeait. Celui ci ne cachait pas les choses normalement, dans le sens où soit il ne disait rien, soit il était sincère. Mais le mensonge n'était pas une habitude chez lui. Et puis, il avait toujours ce ton déplaisant lorsqu'il lui parlait, rempli de distance et de méfiance, le déstabilisait toujours autant. Leur plat arrivèrent puis assez fatigué par leur journée, ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer.

Daniel vit avec satisfaction que McGarret posait son livret sous une pile de papier, à l'abri du regard mais pas trop, car chez lui le livre n'était pas en danger. Williams monta docilement dans sa chambre, et après un rapide bonne nuit, il se mit en sous vêtement et alla s'allonger. Il attendit ainsi un long moment, et lorsque qu'il ne perçut plus de bruit dans la chambre voisine, il se releva et descendit lentement jusqu'à atteindre ce qu'il voulait. Il alluma une petite lumière et ouvrit encore une fois les pensées et les sentiments de la personne qu'il aimait :

_Catherine et moi avons discuté un long moment hier soir, et je dois avouer que cela m'a fait plaisir de la revoir. Même si, comme je le pensais, il s'est avéré que ça décision était irrévocable. Pour plusieurs raison. Je pourrais tout les citer ici, mais ce serait inutile. De tout façon, elle ne reviendra pas. Il ne servirait à rien de se laisser abattre, même si je dois avouer que cela m'a affecté, même plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je pensais vraiment passer ma vie avec elle, qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants... Je ne attarderais que sur un seul point. Elle m'a dit être jalouse de Daniel. Je lui avait prévenu que j'allais passer la soirée avec lui, ce dont on a pas eu l'occasion elle et moi, depuis un certains temps... Ça l'a fait réfléchir. Et moi aussi. On en est arriver à la conclusion que mon Danno était bien plus qu'un ami, bien plus qu'un frère. Que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. _

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7: Le livre très très secret

Merci pour les reviews :

Yuki: Oui trois fics en même temps ! Les deux McDanno que tu lis, et une autre fiction pour un concours ! ^^ Pour sa réaction, voici la suite !

Lulucie: Merci de ta reviews!

Camus Scorpio: Je me disais que je te connaissais pas toi ! :) Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise, et je suis d'accord que ce chapitre est décisif. Voici la suite, en espérant de mon coté avoir la joie de relire une reviews de ta part !

Shenendoahcalyssa: Non, pas ûr que Steven oit gentil si il apprend que Danny lit son journal...

Rainko: Je suis désolé d'avoir coupé à ce moment, mais voilà la suite !

Cela devait être le dernier chapitre, ce ne sera finalement pas le cas, car j'ai ajouté un passage. Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 7: Le livre très très secret.

Personne n'aurait pu à ce moment là décrire l'expression du lieutenant Danny Williams. Si ses yeux étaient agrandis par la surprise, on pouvait lire au fond de ceux ci le folle espoir que venait de lui procurer les quelques phrases qu'il venait de lire. Un peu moins en profondeur, au premier abord on trouvait aussi une couche importante de scepticisme face aux probabilités pour que l'amour de Steven pour lui soit réel, et soit de plus, l'une des raisons pour laquelle Catherine ait rompu avec lui. Non vraiment, est ce que cela paraissait crédible? Il décida d'en apprendre plus, même si la situation semblait s'éclairer concernant le comportement de McGarrett envers lui:

« _Du coup je pense que mes sentiments ne trouveront jamais de réciproque chez cet homme qui a déjà eu une femme et une fille. Pas le genre à sortir avec un autre homme du coup. Ca m'a déstabilisé et je ne savais plus qu'elle attitude adopté face à lui. Mais une chose était sûr je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre tout ça, car je perdrais sans doute son amitié immédiatement... Alors je l'ai fuit toute la journée, le temps de trouver une solution plus correcte. Mais j'ai bien vu que je l'avais blessé par cette attitude. Il m'a même ressortit la très légère dispute que nous avions eu quelques jours avant, alors que je ne m'en souvenais déjà pratiquement plus. _

_Au sujet de celle ci, il faudrait que je trouve par la même occasion, un moyen de m'ouvrir plus à mon blond comme il me l'a demandé. Il ne se rend pas compte de la dureté de parler de moi de m'ouvrir. Si il lisait ce journal je pense qu'il comprendrait... mais même en comprenant Daniel n'a jamais été d'une patience d'ange je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait s'empêcher de me questionner, de me pousser à parler. Ce n'est pas négatif finalement. Même si parfois, j'aimerais qu'il soit plus tolérant. Mais nous avons tous nos défauts. J'ai moi même les miens... Mais mon attitude envers Daniel n'était vraiment pas correcte, je me permettrait pas de la reproduire encore. Et je m'excuserais auprès de lui, si j'arrive à trouver une raison valable. _

Le plus petit sursauta en sentant une main se poser à ce moment précis sur ses épaules. Il se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à face avec Steven, dont les yeux lançait a présent des éclairs, bien que le reste de son visage soit impassible. Le Jersey boy commença à bégayer quelques mots qui se perdir dans le vide, puis il eut un hoquet de surprise et ce fut tout. Durant un instant, il crut que le SEAL allait le frapper mais il n'en fur rien. Son regard alla alternativement du journal que Danny tenait encore, à l'homme qu'il venait de prendre en flagrant délit de... comment pouvait t'il nommer cela ? Du vol de la vie privée ? Ou bien ? En fait, il s'en foutait complètement. Ce qu'avait l'autre était impardonnable, et il ne pouvait plus réellement le considérer comme un ami. Il lui arracha le livre d'un geste brusque et tourna les talons rapidement, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Refroidit par les conséquences qu'avait eu la lecture de son journal sur Steve, le plus petit ne pensa même pas à lui demandait où il allait comme ça en pyjama avec son ouvrage. Son esprit c'était déconnecté.

Il se reconnecta quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal agit... tout du moins si la lecture du cahier ne l'avait pas dérangé sur le coup, il avait visiblement blessé profondément son ami, et il s'en voulait pour cela. Et pour ne pas être trop altruiste, il devait bien s'avouer que maintenant qu'il savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés, il avait tout sauf envie de ne plus parler au brun. Il devait donc se rattraper, et vite. Il monta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller rapidement, et redescendit, avant d'ouvrir rapidement la porte et de la refermer derrière lui. Il repéra tout de suite le SEAL, assis dans le sable près de la mer, mais ne vit pas le journal. Il s'approcha de lui et vit que ce dernier refusait obstinément de le regarder. Il tenta alors :

« Babe, je suis désolé d'avoir lu ton journal intime... Je te jure que cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Ca ne risque pas, répondit froidement le navy, je l'ai détruit.»

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le blond se sentit un peu triste de perdre ce si bon allié qu'avait été le petit journal durant ces derniers jours. Il lui avait permis de comprendre les peines de son boss, mais aussi ses hésitations, ses craintes... et bien sûr ses sentiments. Il avala difficilement sa salive devant la distance instauré par la froideur de son chef puis reprit :

« Je l'ai trouvé ce soir, et ça a piqué ma curiosité... Je savais que ce n'était pas un rapport, alors j'ai voulue savoir pourquoi tu m'avais mentit donc... »

« C'est encore un mensonge... contra d'un ton plat McGarrett. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le lis. »

Cette déclaration laissa le plus petit abasourdi. Est ce que son ami était au courant où l'avait t'il deviner ? Dans le premier cas, pourquoi avoir laissé le petit cahier à sa portée si cela lui avait tant déplu qu'il le lise ? Non, ce n'était vraiment pas crédible. Il hocha la tête, puis avoua :

« Ok, babe. J'avoue j'ai foiré, mais alors complètement. Mais je t'en prie, essaye de me comprendre ! Tu ne me disais jamais rien, je vivais toujours sans savoir si tu allait bien face à telle ou telle situation. Et puis j'ai découvert ce truc, qui m'a permis de te cerner comme jamais je n'avais pu... comment puis je te donner ma confiance si je ne te connais pas ? Ce journal m'a permit de franchir un pas vers toi, de voir qui tu étais... »

« Mais tu ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis pour toi hein ? » se demanda à voix basse le brun.

Williams ne répondit pas, car la question ne lui était pas adressé. Pas immédiatement en tout cas. Mais le natif du continent l'avait prononcé d'une voix tout petite et empreinte de... honte ? En tout cas, cela y ressemblait. Danny n'aimait pas avouer ses erreurs. Mais il se devait de prouver à Steven que ce n'était pas une honte d'aimer un autre homme. Alors il dit d'une voix haute mais peu assuré :

« Si tu fais référence aux dernières pages de ton ouvrage littéraire, je les ai également lue... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'enfin le plus grand tournait la tête pour le regarder, apparemment surpris que son lecteur ne le regarde pas d'un air dégoûté. Il demanda alors d'un ton qui se voulait détaché :

« Et alors ? Qu'en as tu pensé ? En tout cas, quelque soit ta réponse, elle ne pardonne rien à tes actes. »

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8: Les retombées des actes

Merci pour les reviews!

Yuki: Oui, ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre, le voici donc !

Rainko: Oui, c'est vrai, c'est pas comme si il le repêtait depuis le début, qu'il aimait son Steven XDD

Lulucie: Merci pour ta reviews !

Selienna: Hum... voici de très bonne question ! Merci de ta reviews !

Voici donc le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 8 : Les retombées des actes.

Le blond était embarrassé au plus au point. Il savait que l'un des seuls moyens de sauver la situation était de dévoiler ses sentiments au grand brun. Et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas de le faire. Simplement parce que cet incident lui avait aussi permis de comprendre à quel point il connaissait peu de Steven. Pouvait t'il confier son cœur à quelqu'un qui refusait même de lui confier son humeur ? Bon, ok, il caricaturait peut être un peu, mais on n'en était limite à ce point. Il hésita donc plusieurs minutes avant de s'asseoir au niveau du SEAL.

Celui ci le suivit du regard en baissant la tête au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce que leur visage soit en face l'un de l'autre. Alors, le plus petit leva la main et frôla la joue de McGarrett. Ce dernier frémit à ce contact, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres du Jersey boy. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre alors que leur tête se rapprochait. Ils allaient se toucher, ils sentaient leur souffle se mêler lorsque le navy se recula vivement. Dépité, le plus petit, le fixa. Il venait pourtant de répondre à ses sentiments non ?! Alors quel était le problème ?

Il eut la réponse lorsque le boss détourna de nouveau la tête dans l'autre sens. Steeve lui en voulait encore d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires, et plus précisément dans sa vie privée. Il soupira. Il faudrait sans doute un certain moment au SEAL pour le pardonner, mais il tenait tout de même à renouveler ses excuses :

« Écoute babe, je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas une solution de prendre ainsi le taureau par les cornes mais... si je ne peux pas te demander de me pardonner, essaye au moins de me comprendre ! Je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'ignorance ! On est partenaire, on est amis, et même on ressent des choses fortes l'un envers l'autre alors tu ne peux pas me demander de faire l'autruche quand je vois que tu es affecté. La dernière fois pendant le repas... Au fait, comment tu as su que ce n'était pas la première fois que ? »

« Que tu violais ma vie privée ? Et bien tout simplement, j'ai fait le lien lorsque je t'ai vu avec celui ci dans tes mains. Je veux dire expliqua t'il, on ne change pas de comportement si brusquement Daniel. Tu t'absentais souvent ces derniers temps, en plein milieu des heures de boulot... j'ai pensé au début que tu voyais quelqu'un, mais lorsque je t'ai vu, tout à l'heure, j'ai compris. J'ai compris à quoi était dû toutes ces multiples absences.

Tu te cachait pour fureter mon journal. Cela m'a paru évident à ce moment là... et d'autant plus quand tu me dis que tu as oublié quelque chose dans la voiture alors que je sais que le peu d'affaire que tu as lors d'un rendez vous, tu les gardes sur toi... Mais je n'y ais pensé qu'après coup. Ca m'est revenu il y'a quelques instants, et c'est pour ça que ma réaction était vive, peut être un peu trop... J'ai fait le lien entre tout ces événements, et je me suis d'autant plus sentit trahit, que tu as joué avec moi, et que tu m'as manipulé... même si je comprend ta motivation, et que je la trouve presque louable... Je te remercie d'avoir voulu combler le silence de mon cœur Danno, mais je t'en veux quand même. »

Le ton du fondateur de l'unité c'était calmé à mesure qu'il avançait dans la phrase, jusqu'à devenir d'une douceur extrême lorsqu'il aborda la motivation de Danno. Il termina sa phrase à voix basse, et seul les vagues lui répondirent. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, qu'il avait baissé en abordant le thème de sa faiblesse, il vit que Williams pleurait. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue, marquant sa culpabilité et la douleur d'avoir fait souffrir Steven de cette façon. Le plus petit ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était le centre de l'attention de son ami, car les yeux rivés vers l'océan, il semblait encore assimiler toute les paroles de son McGarret.

Ce ne fut que lorsque celui ci leva sa main pour récupérer la larme qui arrivait en fin de course, qu'il le remarqua. Il tenta alors un sourire et voulut effacer la trace laissé par l'eau avec sa main. Cependant, celle ci rencontra les doigts du navy, qui suspendirent son geste, avant d'aller eux même effacer le trait incolore. Le plus petit soupira d'aise à ce contact et ferma les yeux, avant de sursauter légèrement en sentant de bras puissants l' leva des yeux remplis incompréhension, mais il n'obtenu pas de réponse, comme à l'accoutumé. Steven songeait quand à lui qu'il ne ne pouvait pas le pardonner immédiatement. Peut être ne lui redonnerais t'il jamais sa confiance.

Mais il savait également que les erreurs sont les fondements de bien des couples, et qu'elles risquaient, au vue de leur caractères si différents, de jucher encore un moment leur route. Une fois ce constat établi, il restait la possibilité de se fermer à la relation, ou de tenter de voler quelques instants de bonheurs à leur disputes et à la complexité de leur opposition. Le brun n'était pas sûr que son choix était le bon. Il se sentait encore énervé contre le blond. Mais il le regarda avec une extrême douceur, et sut qu'il ne regretterait sans doute pas cette décision. Daniel s'était endormi dans ses bras, fatigué par sa nuit sans sommeil, et cette vision comblait de bonheur le boss de l'unité qui murmura doucement :

« Ce que je peux t'aimer, petit peste curieuse !»

Puis il sourit lorsqu'un ronflement lui parvint en seule réponse, et déposant un baiser sur son front, il le laissa se reposer contre lui.

Fin.


	9. Chapter 9: réponses aux reviews

Avant de répondre aux reviews de ce dernier chapitre, il me semble important de préciser un élément que j'ai précisé sur l'autre forum où j'ai mis la fic, mais pas sur celui ci... Le dernier chapitre peut laisser une impression de "pardon complet " et happy end total, mais ce n'est pas le cas, puisque Steven n'arrive pas à pardonner complètement à Daniel ses actes... Il comprend simplement que ce serait bête de refuser un amour qu'il désire aussi juste à cause d'une mauvaise expérience, alors que cela arrive dans de nombreux couple. C'est cette fin qui me semblait plutôt logique, entre ça et les deux extrêmes qui aurait été la réconciliation totale, ou bien la bouderie sans fin. Voilà ! Merci à tous de m'avoir lu !

Rainko: C'est ce qui me semblait le plus logique... merci de m'avoir lu !

Shenedoahcalyssa: Qu'il le pardonne ou pas, chacun imagine la suite comme il le veut !

Yuki : Ben pourtant j'ai essayé de le faire taire M. Guimauve ! XDD Désolé qu'il soit revenu à la charge, je me rends compte que c'est de plus en plus souvent avec le McDanno... va falloir que je le calme celui là ! XD Merci à toi de suivre encore ce que j'écris, bientôt !

Selienna: Une reviews qui fait plaisir de part à précision, et j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu as cerné ce que je voulais écrire ! Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
